His Secret Son
by orangemarker56
Summary: Cyrus held the secret that could ruin everyones lives.They say bury a deadly secret but Cyrus did the opposite he adopted it. As its always said all secrets come out sooner or latter. rated t now but flashbacks may be M later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this show in any way shape or form

Chapter 1 The Secret Relived

Cyrus watched his son hit the baseball into right field for a double. He and James stood up and

clapped as their son tagged second base. It awed Cyrus to know this was his son, he didn't even want

children but James had insisted that they adopt a child. He fought James every step of they with every

excuse in the book as to why it was a bad idea for them to be parents. Everything had changed the

moment he had met Tripp. Tripp was five months old when Cyrus walked into the Australian orphanage

looking for a certain child and he knew the moment he looked at the boy that it was the child that he

had been looking for. He really had no intention in adopting the boy, but after the headmistress of the

orphanage had told him that the boys was up for adoption again after his first adopted parents had

tragically died In a fire and had no family willing to take him in he decided to take him and adopt him

himself. Cyrus knew it was extremely risky to adopt this particular child because if anybody found out

who his biological parents were all hell would break loose, but he couldn't leave that innocent little boy

in that orphanage not knowing what would happen to him. So he took him home to America with him

where he and James legally adopted him. James had be shocked when he had brought the child home,

but didn't ask to many questions, he accepted it knowing it was a miracle the Cyrus had agreed to finally

adopt a child.

6 years had passed and Cyrus spent every day of those years protecting his secret .The secret of

where their Son Tripp Liam Bean had really came from he James had since talked him into adopting

another child, Leah Marie Broderick was added to their family a year after Tripp had been adopted she

was two months older then Tripp, so they were in the same grade and would grow up together both

being raised knowing that they were adopted. Leah got James's last name because Tripp had his last

name but really it had been perfect that way because Tripp had really become Cyrus's son the two had

developed quite the bond, and the same had happened with Leah and James. Actually that was how

they had come to adopt Leah because James wanted to have a child that wanted to be with him like

Tripp did Cyrus.

Cyrus again watched as his son scored at home plate and the look of clear Joy on his sons face. That

was his boy, his son and he loved him he would do anything to protect him, even if it meant hiding his

true parentage from everyone else that he cared about in this world. Cyrus himself had discovered the

truth about the boy by accident and nobody knew that he knew. He didn't go to find the boy because he

cared but to make sure that the truth about him was buried because that child had been a threat to

everything Cyrus had worked for. He hadn't expected to fall for the boy and even worse to take him

home and adopt him, but he did and he didn't regret it for one minute because he loved his son even

more then he loved his job as chief of staff to the president who only had a year left to his term. He

looked down at his boy in the field and didn't see a potential problem to his job. He saw his son Tripp,

but one problem would always remain because Tripp was not his biological son, no Tripp help the DNA

of Fitzgerald Tomas Grant III, The President of The United States, and the best problem solver he had

ever known Oliva Pope. He felt guilty when his son addressed the two as "Aunt Liv" and "Uncle Fitz" but

he was determined that that all they would ever be to his son.

Okay three's chapter one hoped everyone liked it. Just an idea I came up with I am in no way a good writer so please excuse any grammar or spelling error would love review on what you think so far and rather I should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this show in any way shape or form

Chapter 2: Regrets

Olivia Pope paced her office as she often did at night when she was all alone. She paced like she had a

secret and boy did she have a secret. She had kept her secret for years only one other person knew her

deepest secret that was her closest friend and co-worker Steven. Steven had helped her in the time that

she had needed someone the most. She walked over to her desk pulled open the drawer and pulled out

a picture hidden underneath the fabric. She looked at the picture with longing in her eyes. She thought

about the day the picture was taken.

Flashback

She lay there in the bed looking down at the face of her sweet newborn son. She looked in his eyes,

eyes that reminded her so much of his father. She loved this little baby so much, but she also loved his

father and her love the both of them made her decision for her. She knew that if she told his father he

would insist on raising him no matter what it cost him. She had thought about raising him in secret but

she knew that could go horribly wrong and if it went public that her son was the illegitimate child of The

President of The United States that she and her son would be hounded by the press and the public and

she wouldn't raise her son in that kind of environment, she loved him too much to let him be subjected

to that type of scrutiny. So she did the only thing she could figure out to do, she had arranged for a nice

suitable couple from Australia to adopt her baby and she and Steven took on alias and pretended that

he was her ex-boyfriend and the father of her baby. Steven had been her rock though this ordeal helping

her through the hardest time in her life. She looked up from her son as Steven ented her room.

"Hey Liv, Tom and Lisa Kendall are here for the baby they want to know if they can come meet the

baby yet?" Steven asked concerned about his friend and the obvious pain he could see in her eyes. " Or I

can ask them to come back in an hour or so if you need more time?" Steven continued

Olivia looked down at the little boy in her arms, and knew that if she didn't do this now that she may

never be able to do it. "No, bring them in now, Steven" She said not taking her eyes off of her son. She

Looked up as the two people who would soon take her son from her entered the room.

"Oh my goodness he's adorable, Tom" Lisa Kendall Said to her husband as her eys found the chuld who

would grow up as her son.

"Yes, he's quite the charmer that little fellow" her husband replied.

Olivia looked down one last time taking in every feature she posablly could as she kissed him on his soft

cheek taking in the smell of his skin. "Would you like to hold him now?" she asked.

Yes, I would" Lisa Kendall replied leaning down taking the baby from Olivia

Olivia watched as the two bonded over their new son her heart aching that she and Fitz would never

have the chance to do that. "What's his name?" Olivia asked having to know what her boy would be

called for the remainder of his life.

"Patrick" Lisa said admiring him. "Patrick William Kendall" She repeated the boy's full name.

Patrick she was in awe as she absorbed her baby's name, it was her father's name. She had been

really close to her father before his death 2 years ago. It was perfect that her firstborn, a child that she

would never be able to know and watch grow in to a man would grow up with the name of the man that

she had most admired and respected in the world. "Patrick that's a strong name" Olivia said to the

Kendall's.

Olivia watched as ten minutes later the Kendall's walked out of the room with her baby, as they took

him out of her life forever. She burst out in tears as the door to her room closed crying for what she

would never have as she felt Steven put his arms around her and she buried her head in chest soaking

his shirt with her tears. Part of her heart had just left the room with her son part of her heart that she

could never get back.

Present Day

Olivia Snapped out of the flashback, willing herself back into reality as she replaced the picture back

into her drawer and closed it. Even after 6 years her heart still ached to be reunited with her son, but

she knew that was not ever going to happen it was not a possibility. She had to move on from this

heartache the same way she had moved on from his father. Well, the same way she was trying to move

on from his father. 5 years ago when the scandal of the sex tape broke she walked away from him and

had only seen him a few times since when absolutely necessary and never alone with him because even

after all this time when the two of them locked eyes they both felt pain and sadness but would continue

to burry those feeling in the ground both knowing that they still yearned for each other because a love a

strong as their could never die.

Olivia had forced herself to move on and she had found love again and was engaged to the State

Attorney David Rosen. Even though she had forced herself to move on and she did have true feellings

for David she couldn't get Fitz out of her mind it was okay most of the time unless she had to see him.

Dammit she thought looking at the calendar, Cyrus's and James's Son Tripp's birthday was this weekend

and as his honorary aunt she was obligated to be at his party. She knew he would be there that she

would have to face him and she wasn't looking forward to it, but she would go and she would continue

to bury her love for him because that was a small price to pay, then price she had already paid for falling

in love with the President.

Authors Note: Okay So there's chapter two hope everyone liked it. Please review! Would love comments and ideas please. By the way any who already read chapter on I encourage to go back and re-read the last paragraph because somehow when publishing part of it got erased and I didn't notice it then but I have fixed it now. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How it came to be

Authors Note: Okay so one more chapter of explaining the past and how Cyrus came to have Tipp and then the story should move more quickly. Hope you have all liked it so far and I would love reviews and ideas. Thanks.

Cyrus looked through the room where his son slept, he thought about how much he had grown

to love him. Cyrus had never really given an opinion on the nature vs. Nurture debate, but after raising

Tripp it was clear to him that both played a huge roll in what a child would become. Tripp was resilient

and energetic like the president and smart, and calm and collected like Olivia; witch was clearly the

nature part. Tripp seemed to be cynical and had the glass half full type of personality that was always

looking for something to go wrong and he could always tell when someone was lying, theses where

clearly traits form Cyrus proving that nurture also played a huge role in the upbringing of child. Cyrus

was so proud of who Tripp was becoming he loved him so much, this was never the plan, to fall in love

with this child. Tripp was everything he ever wanted in a child, which caused a little bit of a rift between

he and James because he tended to favor Tripp. Leah was the opposite of Tripp, she was a lot like James

caring and emotional like James and tended to be a bit of a trouble maker, which got on both his and

Tripp's nerves. Leah would egg Tripp on till he got mad and retaliated and then she would cry to James

about it. Cyrus loved Leah as much as he could, but he never wanted to adopt again. He had been forced

into by James because he was jealous that Tripp as little as he was at the time clearly seemed to favor

Cyrus and since James was the one who wanted a child to begin with they adopted Leah. So they were a

bit of a split family but it worked for them.

Cyrus thought back to how this whole mess started, of how he had discovered Tripp's

existence in this world. It was a complete accident that he even knew in the first place.

Flashback:

Cyrus had just seen the president and Olivia kissing in the oval office it was a complete surprise to

him and he had no clue that they had been seeing each other. He barely had to time process this when

he was sent to Olivia's office to try to get her to go see the president. Cyrus realized when he saw the

look on Olivia's face that the president was not only having an affair with olive but that he did in fact

have an affair Amanda Tanner. Cyrus was angry that the president would risk his career for any woman.

He walked into Olivia's office preparing himself for the battle might be coming his way. He opened the

door to the office and to his surprise no one was in the office. He looked around and figured that she

was probably still out working on the sully St. James case. He went to turn around to leave when his arm

hit the self that held the un-opened mail in it. "Dammit" he thought as he bent down to pick up the mail.

He went to pick up the last piece of mail when a letter feel out of the large manila envelope he still held

in his hand. He bent picked it up and went to put in back in to the envelope when something on the

letter caught his eye. He saw the words sister and miss. Janet Pope. That seemed strange to him

because he knew that Olivia had no sister, Cyrus had been good friends with her parents and he knew

that she had no siblings. Against his better Judgment Cyrus's curiosity got the better of him as he

decided to read the letter.

The top of the letter said Jennings and Parker Attorneys of Law. He continued to read the letter,

Dear Miss. Olivia Pope,

I am contacting you on behalf of our client's Thomas and Lisa Kendal who were both recently killed in

an automobile accident. In the event of their passing we were given instructions by the Kendal's to

inform you, so that you may inform your sister Miss. Janet Pope that the three month old child she had

put up for adoption has been placed in orphanage and she has thirty day's to claim the child if she

wishes to. If we do not hear from her in thirty days the child will be placed back up from adoption and

you name and address given to the new adopted parent in case of a medical emergency.

Cyrus looked up from the letter digesting the letter that he just read. He wasn't really sure what this

letter meant. He was really confused and trying to figure it out when he saw body's appear in the

monitor up on the screen. In a split moment Cyrus decided to take the letter and pursue this to find out

exactly what was going on, he had no idea what was in store for him and the truths he would find out by

accidently knocking over the mail bin that day.

Present day:

Cyrus sat down looking at the picture of him and Tripp on the day he brought him home form the

orphanage. He thought about how he had pursued the lawyers and found out about Patrick and put two

and two together and figured out that Olivia was in fact the child's mother and after thinking about that

lengths she had gone through to hide the child he figured out that President Grant must be the child's

father he went to that Australian Orphanage that day collect a DNA sample on the boy and to figure out

how to best solve the problem he had he couldn't let the world find out the that the president not only

had an affair but had a love child with the woman. After he met the baby and held him in his arms so

that he could get a DNA sample, somehow he ended up falling in love with the boy and he made the

rash decision to adopt him. He figured if he had the child and hid where how he had actually adopted

the boy, Olivia would never figure out that her son was so close to her. He went through many channels

to hide his adoption of the child deep down and even moved his birthday down by two weeks so that if

Olivia found out some day that her sons adopted parents were dead and decided to find him that it

would have no trace back to him and she would never find out where he truly was. Cyrus has his name

changed from Patrick William to Tripp Liam, It was the closest name he could come up with so as not to

confuse the boy and in case Olivia had known what the boy's real name had been. He then took him

home to James who had been bugging him to start a family and it all worked out from there they

became a family.

Cyrus often felt guilty when Olivia and Fitz interacted with Tripp as their nephew, knowing the truth

that he was in fact their son, but he has to live with what he had done and he rationalized his choice by

thinking that at least the got to know their son even if they didn't know he was their son. He loved his

now six year old son and would let no one destroy the family he had made. Olivia was now happy and

engaged and the president still had a year and half left to his second term. He was often afraid that

when the president finished his term that he might go after Olivia again and she might give and be with

him again then tell him about their son and they'd go looking for him. Cyrus just hoped that he buried

Tripp's identity deep enough if that ever happed although he doubted that Olivia would ever let Fits into

her heart again after the Amanda Tanner scandal and her handing him back to Mellie they barely even

spoke now. Cyrus decided not to dwell on any of this anymore and go to bed for the night because Tripp

was now his son and he would never give him up to anyone.

A/N: So there is chapter three hope everyone liked it. Sorry it took so long. I will do my best from now on to update more and move the story along. Cant wiat to do more on this please revie and give me ideas as I go along thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this show in any way shape or form

A\N Ok so in this chapter and chapters to com the point of view will change from person to person so I'll label the point of view in each different part. Sorry I Suck so bad at updating I will try my best to do better from now on.

Chapter 4: The Birthday Party

Cyrus's POV

Cyrus took in deep breath as he finished putting up the last of the decorations for Tripp's surprise

birthday party. In about an hour he would be surrounded by about thirty kids and their parents and he

wasn't looking extremely forward to it. Worst of all he was going to have to be in a room with both the

president and Olivia, which was not what he really wanted to do, but Olivia was Tripp and Leah's

Godmother on James's insistence. So she and her fiancé would be there and because Mellie Grant was

James's sister, she and the president and their three kids Karen, Jerry, and Natasha would also be there.

Ever since the Amanda Tanner episode and Olivia walked away from the president the very few times

they had to be in a room together were filled with tension filled stares and polite exchanges, not to

mention having the two of them in the same room with their own child. The party was being held on the

white house grounds so that the president and his family would be well protected as well as Cyrus's

family, with him being the chief of staff his family could be a target as well and the would also be a

couple senators and governors there today as well.

An hour later the white house garden was filled with children and adults milling around the white

house garden. Cyrus was busy talking to Senator Charles form New York about the newest bill he and

the president were trying to pass within the senate. He looked over at that group of kids playing next to

bouncy house and spotted Tripp playing with little Natasha Grant. Natasha was 4 almost 5 she was just

a year younger than Tripp and while she had the Grant last name Cyrus knew that she was not actually

the presidents biological daughter a fact that only Cyrus, Mellie, and Fitz knew the truth about the little

girl. After Olivia and Mellie had come up with the plan for Fitz and Mellie to have a third child, Fitz had

flat out refused to have another child with Mellie so she had herself inseminated and had Natasha.

Cyrus as Leah went over to Tripp and Grabbed his Washington Nationals baseball cap off from his head,

Tripp swiftly grabbed the hat from Leah, the girl promptly falling over from losing her grip on the hat.

Cyrus sighed as he knew what was coming next and watched Leah run over to James crying that she was

looking at Tripp's hat when he grabbed it from he and knocked her over and she had scrapped her knee.

James scolded Tripp and took Leah in the bathroom to clean her up. He watched as Tripp stalked over to

the side of the Garden sitting down on grass. He excused his self and walked over to the boy, putting his

hand on his houlder. Tripp looked up at him and hopped up off the Ground hugging him.

"What's up champ?" Cyrus said lovingly to his son.

"I just got grounded at my own birthday party for pushing Leah when all I did was take my hat back

from her after she stole it off my head, but pop wouldn't believe me, so he grounded me for a week"

Tripp answered with defeat in his eyes, he had pretty much quit defending himself to James when it

came to Leah as the little Girl was a complete drama queen.

"It's okay buddy I saw what happened and ill talk to James after the party over and get it all

straightened out, you're not going to be grounded for her teasing you like that buddy" Cyrus replied,

taking his hand and scuffing up Tripp's hair.

"Thanks dad!" Tripp answered gleefully, with admiration in his eyes thankful that Cyrus had seen the

encounter between him and Leah.

Cyrus went to say something else when he heard a familiar voice address Tripp. "

"Now there's my favorite godson!" The voice of Olivia Pope came as the Tripp bolted to give his

Godmother a big hug.

"Hi aunt Liv!" Tripp exclaimed with such joy in his voice. As much as Cyrus hated it Tripp adored his

Godmother "What's that?" Tripp said slyly referring to the big package wrapped in red in Olivia hands.

"Ah you know I heard there was this little boy having his sixth birthday today so I bought a present I

thought he might like, you have any idea where the birthday boy may be?" she said teasingly to him.

" I'm right here aunt liv, It's my party although I have be 6 for 4 days now you know?" He answered

proudly. Cyrus inwardly felt guilty at this comment because he knew Trip's birthday was actually two

weeks prior not three days ago. Cyrus had the birth date on his new birth certificate changed so that

Olivia wouldn't question that his adopted son's birth date being on the same day as the child she had

given up for adoption six years ago.

Ah, I see you're the birthday boy after all, so I guess this must be for you she said holding the package

up for the little guy in front of her.

"So what is it?" Tripp asked with that slyly charming look that he gave when he was trying to convice

someone to see things his way.

Cyrus and Olivia both laughed at the boys question.

Now hold on a minute there you little scoundrel, you'll get to open your presents in a little while there

kid" Cyrus told his son

"Awe come on dad, it's just one present? Then I won't have to send all that time making people

watch me open all those presents"

"Now don't give me that lawyer face, it doesn't work on me on me or Oliva considering were two

Pretty darn good lawyers ourselves kid. So you just go and take it over to the gift table okay there

buddy?"

"Ahh alright dad" Tripp said defeated as he grabbed the gift from Olivia and took it over to the table

holding all the other gifts that he had gotten from all the other people attending the birthday party.

Olivia's POV

Olivia watched as her godson stalked across the yard, he was such a cute little guy and she loved him

very much but being around him made her think of the child that she has given up, the two boys were so

close in age although his birthday would have been two weeks ago. She liked to think if she had her son

with her he would be a lot like Tripp was, he was a great kid James and Cyrus were lucky to have him as

their son.

"You know Cyrus you have a future lawyer on your hands." Olivia said to Cyrus with a little chuckled

"Yeah I know he's so young and he can already talk people in to seeing things his way, he's quite the

sly one. Just the other day he talked his teacher in the reason it would be better to take their math test

after recess instead of before." Cyrus replied to her.

"'Oh Goodness and it worked?" Olivia asked Cyrus

"Yeah it did and then she caught him studying form his book during recess, he apparently neglected to

study the night before. Witch he's usually pretty god at doing, the boy is really quite brilliant you know

he absorbs information pretty quickly hell make a pretty good lawyer if I do say so myself." Cyrus

beamed as he talked about his son to Olivia he was really quite proud at how brilliant his son really was.

Olivia laughed at Cyrus's comments "Who would have thought 6 years ago you'd be such a proud

father, coming from the guy who 6 years ago didn't even want children, and barely ever took a day off

from your job. Look at you now you have two kids and James tells me you actually take full weekends off

and the occasional vacation now a days"

"Yeah, well James wasn't going to let up on the baby issue, so I finally gave in and let him have one. I

figured it would get him of my back and keep him busy. Little did I know I'd be the one to connect with

him with him so deeply, looks like my plan backfired and we ended up with Leah , who my I add is like

James's twin personality wise. She confessableably drives me crazy, especially when she eggs Tripp on

and get's him in trouble with James so easily. I know James loves her but sometimes he just babies her

and Tripp gets short end of the stick there."

"Oh, and it's not like you favor Tripp at all, Cyrus" Olivia said teasingly

"Well, that might be true but it not like I don't care for her I just connect with Tripp a lot better, and I

know James loves him too he just connects with her better, them both being divas." Cyrus replied

laughing.

"Yeah well all and all they both seem to be well adjusted so whatever works for your family." Olivia

replied. She thought about her son, she often wondered how different she and Fitz might be in they had

been able to own raise their own son. If only she had been able to tell him about their son, if only they

could have raised their son together. Then they could have named him and watched him grow. She

snapped out of her thought's she couldn't let herself think about that about a life with Fitz and their son,

this was her own fault she had fallen for a married man she had a baby with that man the president and

she had chosen to put his career over her happiness with her son the was all her decision not anyone

else's and now she had to live with the choices she had made. She quietly went out of her thought as

she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her fiancé' there as he kissed her and exchanged

greeting's with Cyrus.

"Hey, Honey, Sorry I'm late I had to finish up the briefing I've been working on." David said to his

fiancé.

"That's okay, I was just catching up with Cyrus here, babe" Olivia replied

"So have you two set a date for your wedding yet" Cyrus asked the two.

"Actually we have 6 months for now July 8th" Olivia answered his question

"That sounds like a good date congratulations you guy's" Cyrus told the couple

"Thanks', I am glad you brought it up though, we've been meaning to talk to you and James about

having the kid's be our flower girl and ring bearer if you guys don't mind?" Olivia asked Cyrus.

"I'll be sure to talk to James about it but I am sure the kid's would defiantly love to be in your

wedding especially Leah, knowing her love for new dresses." Cyrus replied to them

That's great well be sure to get back to you guys soon with more details, But if you two would

excuse me I need to go use the ladies room" Olivia said as she walked away leaving David and Cyrus

behind.

She walked to the ladies room when she heard her phone buzz and looked down at her phone to

read a text message when she all of a sudden walked in to a to person nearly knocking the two down as

the other person caught her to keep her from falling. As she quickly said her apologies but she all of a

sudden realized the touch and smell of the other person was a familiar one. Then she looked up, into his

eyes, and all of a sudden she stopped hew apology and just stared into his eyes, into the eyes of the

president.

A/N Hope you all liked it! Reviews and ideas very much appreciated or Just a little comment so I know people are reading it. Next is a Fitz and Olivia séance witch I have already started should be uo within three day's hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this show in any way shape or form

A/N Ok here chapter 5. Hope you guy's like it. As for the question about how Liv doesn't realize that Tripp was her son the story wouldn't really work if she knew right away that he was her son. However I am trying to write it so it's clear that she think a lot of Tripp and she actually does believe that he is hers on some level however she is chalking up her believes as those of missing her son because she truly believes that he is out there somewhere in Australia with his adopted family. But don't get me wrong when the time comes she will find out that Tripp is in fact the son she gave up all those years ago.

Chapter 5:

Fitz was walking back to his Godsons birthday party, distracted by the ongoing conflict in the Middle

East and what his next move would be. When all of a sudden he went to turn a corner and abruptly

collided with another body. He quickly balanced himself as he caught the other person and kept her

from falling. It was then, with his hands on her waist, and her pressed against his as he steadied her

and she began to apologize that he realized that the person he had just collided with was no other then

Olivia Pope. He looked into her eyes still holding her as she stopped her apology and they both just

stared at each other as if time had stopped. He looked deep into her eyes as if he was staring into her

sole and for that moment, he almost forgot that past few years had happened. When Olivia finally broke

their eye contact regaining her composure and continued to apologize to him.

"Mr. President, I didn't see you coming. I apologize for almost knocking you down." Olivia replied

her voice a bit shaky and awkwardly as she fumbled to find words to say to him.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention either, I had other things on my mind, the watching

where I was going and I am late to our God sons birthday party out there." He replied looking at his

watch.

"It's alright you haven't missed much the kids are still arriving it's quite the crowd out there." Olivia

replied to him trying to continue their rather awkward conversation not sure really what to say or how

to end it.

"Awe well at least Tripp will have lots of presents and friends to play with, although Cyrus must not

be having such a great time out there with all those kids out there." Fits said taking in Olivia as she stood

there. Oh how he longed to grab her, hold her face between his hands and taste the sweet passion of

her kiss. Even after all these years he was still madly in love with her. To be near her his body still ached

for hers. He longed for the times when he would got to see her over the past few years, even if it was

filled with idle talk about their God children or the daily politics going on it the world. He continued

taking in her beauty as she again spoke.

"Yeah he was playing with Natasha, when I last left. Those two seem to have quite the bond started

there. She's getting to be quite the beautiful young girl. You and Mellie must be proud." She said with

pain her voice at having to acknowledged the child she believed he shared with another woman.

Fitz could hear the pain in her voice the pain in hear voice as she spoke to him and he longed to tell

her the truth that he was not in fact Natasha biological father, that he could never again have a child

with another woman, how she was the only woman he wanted to have his baby. They stared at each

other both willing the other to break off the small talk and get real with each other. Fitz finally grabbed

her hand ready to say something real, ready to break down the walls when he spotted her engagement

ring on her finger. He took a long breath taking it in, looking at another man's claim on his woman.

"Liv" he said as he looked back up at her staring into her eyes. "I… um I'm sorry I know Natasha's a

sore subject but I can't change the fact she exists. Just like I can't change the fact that your wearing

another man's ring on your finger, that hurts me just as much."

"It's been years since we broke things off did you expect me to just sit around wait for you to stop be

president your career was more important than I was that why Natasha exists and that's why I am

no longer your 's. I've moved on I am getting married I am going to have baby's with a man who puts

me a head of his career." Olivia said pulling away her hand from his and as she tries to focus

and believe her own words.

"Wait a minute, I was ready to give it all up, I was ready to chose you. When you and Mellie came

up with your all-star plan to save my presidency. You are the reason Mellie had Natasha. You walked

away from me." Fits replied to her years of anger brewing inside of him.

"You know it may have been my plan but you dint stop me, you dint say No. You went along with it.

You didn't really chose me either. So there you have it. You didn't chose me, I didn't chose you and now

it's over were through we have separate lives and the no use going over it because make no mistake

about it we are done." She said she went to walk past him and he grabbed her.

"Liv, we've both made mistakes but I love like ours cant die it's real and even time can't put it out. I

love you, I still want you even after all this time. Can you say that you don't want me, that you don't love

me?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"No, I can't, I do love you!" She said falling into his arms kissing him as they both melted into the

other forgetting they were in a hall way risking the very thing they had both given up so much to

protect.

Olivia regained her composure and pushed him away.

"No, I can't let this happen again I do love you, I always will but I won't be with you we hurt each other

and other that not good kind of love, that a toxic love and I won't allow this to happen. It's over let me

go. This is a mistake, being alone with you is always a mistake. All we will ever have is idle talk about our

god children and politics. There's nothing else left between us. So goodbye Mr. President she said as

she walked away leaving Fitz standing there both of their hearts breaking.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but with college and a job there not much time for much else. Please review to let me know your still reading to give me encouragement to continue. That was harsh scene I know but my endgame is happiness just got to get through the fire to find it and thre road is filled with lot of fire next chapter will have a fit, Tripp interactions. Also, I will reveal in the next chapter someone else that knows the whole truth about who Tripp really is feel free to take guess in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
